


Send Me That

by loststolenandfound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loststolenandfound/pseuds/loststolenandfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis being a bottom to David Beckham. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me That

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone (possibly on the bottomlouislibrary because I love that blog and I stalk them and I don't have a tumblr but I want to tell them continuously how much I love the effort they put into that site even though some people show absolutely no gratitude...so maybe this can be for the admins on there ...if they like it obviously...) had written about there being no Louis Tomlinson/David Beckham smut. So I obviously became a little obsessed with the idea. 
> 
> It's essentially just 3000ish words about Louis being fucked by David Beckham in a football dressing room as John Terry records it on his phone? 
> 
> I am going to Hell. LA la laaaaaaa. Mebbe see you there...

John Terry watches as Beckham adjusts his tie knot making it sit a little closer to the top button on his crisp white shirt. The man isn’t wearing his blazer jacket; that’s been thrown haphazardly aside onto one of the benches. Beckham’s now undoing his cuffs, taking his time to roll them up neatly to his elbows; it’s clear just from this quick observation that the man does in fact have some OCD tendencies.

 

JT’s hiding, well not so much hiding because he’s a grown man for Christ’s Sakes but he is essentially _staying unseen,_ as he doesn’t want the retired footballer to notice him just yet. He’s been lurking behind the corner for a while now, quietly applauding his team members as they exit the dressing room after the game. He thinks he knows whom Beckham is waiting for but he wants to see it, needs to see it so that he can believe it; and perhaps wank over the memory later.

 

The shower clicks off and JT shuffles back a little, still able to see around the corner, but definitely hidden from view. There should only be one person left and JT knows Beckham, knows what goes on in the dressing room once the Press have left and cameras have stopped rolling. At the thought of cameras he very gently eases his phone out of his trouser pocket and flicks the camera icon upwards; not even bothering to unlock the phone. He flicks the button from camera to video recorder and eases the lens around the tiled corner, making sure it’s focused upon Beckham’s form.

 

Louis Tomlinson limps out from the shower cubicle, towel hanging around his waist, one hand clutching hold of it there and the other running through his wet hair; probably trying to sort his fringe out. JT almost gives himself away when he nearly laughs at the expression on the young boy’s face as he takes in the sight of David Beckham in front of him; sleeves rolled up and tattoos on show.

 

“Alright mate?” Becks greets Louis who very nearly drops his towel; once again making JT nearly wet himself.

 

“Y-yeah, good,” Louis replies and his voice is raspy, higher than bloke’s voices usually are, definitely footballers’ voices at least.

 

JT watches the awkward transaction, the young boy with the water dripping down his tattooed and hair covered chest, tan legs poking out from beneath the stark white towel, and Becks just watching him, totally composed.

 

He knows what is going to happen before it does and therefore JT is not at all surprised to watch, and film, Becks pushing himself forward and pouncing into the much smaller boy. Louis trips backwards and instinctively reaches out for something to stop his fall but in doing so his towel drops to the floor. JT can _feel_ Beckham’s smirk, never mind see it.

 

“Fuck!” Louis swears as he tries to reach past Beckham to collect his towel whilst covering his cock.

“Don’t worry about it mate,” Is all Becks says as he curls one of his hands around Louis’ shoulder where it connects into his neck and the other holds on to the boy’s hip.

 

“Wh-what?” Louis’ embarrassed; his face is reddening and JT can’t help groan, very quietly at the sight of the naked boy.

 

“Been waiting to meet ya,” Beck’s says as he begins to forcibly push Louis backwards into the wall.

 

JT shuffles, daring to move a little bit more out into the open so that he can see, and record, everything that’s happening.

 

Becks offers no reply, just surges forward and presses his lips into Louis. The younger gasps and tries to fight the kiss but there’s no where for him to run too; being pressed back into the wall as he is and to be honest JT isn’t sure the boy really doesn’t want the kiss – it’s probably just the shock more than anything.

 

He’s proved right a few moments later when Louis lets out a moan, it’s long and the sound sends electricity bolts to JT’s own dick which he can feel growing hard within the confines of his boxers.

 

Becks is no better off; he’s not letting the boy have a moment to collect himself at all, his hands are flitting their way over the younger boys body, one pausing at his right nipple to twist and tug.

 

Louis’ moans slip right into Becks’ mouth and the two men just kiss; one naked and the other dressed in shirt and toe.

 

JT watches as the two mouths stop, Becks still pressing Louis into the wall and he can make out Louis’ dick which looks a little hard as well as the noticeable bulge in Beck’s own trousers.

 

“Not your best game,” Becks comments and JT joins him in smirking at the blush that graces Louis’ face.

 

“N-no,” Louis’ mumbling, his head resting down on his chest as if unable to look Becks in the eye; JT isn’t that surprised.

 

“Wanna redeem yourself?” Becks asks as he pinches Louis’ nipple again, hard.

 

“H-how?”

 

“Nuh-uh, no questions, it’s yes,” Becks speaks quietly as he toys with the hardened nipple, “Or no, but something tells me it’ll be a yes.”

 

There’s silence and its so quiet JT’s convinced they must be able to hear him breathing.

 

“Yes,” Louis’ Adam apple juts out as the boy gulps.

 

Becks just smiles and raises a hand to twist into Louis’ brown hair, pulling the boy who yelps at the tug, and JT has to move quickly back as Becks shoves Louis back onto a bench. The boy falls on to his ass with a grunt and then, this is the bit JT loves, every time he watches Beckham or one of the other boys have their way with the new kids, he has to stifle his own moan. Becks slowly undoes his zipper, tugging it down before popping open the button of his trousers and sliding them down to rest under his bum. His boxers follow and JT’s sure they’re the actual ones that he wore in that fucking H&M commercial.

 

“Gonna suck me yeah, make that pretty mouth of yours work,” It’s not a question and Becks doesn’t wait, Louis’ mouth has been open the whole time anyway; as if it’s in the middle of some long inhale. Becks just slips his cock right through Louis’ awaiting lips; he’s not even fully hard but JT knows himself, one of the best ways to get hard is when you’re ball deep in some young fit boy’s mouth.

 

Louis moans as his hair is tugged and he’s forced to take even more of Beckham’s cock, he’s never sucked someone off before and the way the head of his prick is bouncing into the back of his throat makes him feel as though he’s choking. He whimpers but realises, with dismay that the vibrations must just be making Beckham’s dick harder as it starts to fill his moth even more.

 

JT watches with glee as the boy’s blue eyes start to fill with tears, his cheeks pinking and his pretty lips stretched around the shaft of Beckham’s dick.

 

Becks must be close because he moans, and then pulls out, Louis gulping in some deep breathes as soon as he does.

 

“Gonna fuck you yeah? We’ll look after that little knee of yours though,” Becks teases and once again doesn’t give Louis time to protest; simply just pulls the boy up by his hair, even laughing when the small boy whimpers.

 

Becks lets Louis stand there, naked and used while he quickly removes his trousers and boxers completely, taking an agonizing second to fold them before chucking them to the side to join his jacket.

 

“Don’t have any lube, wasn’t counting on meeting you,” Becks warns and then pulls Louis into him again, pressing their naked groins together and sucking a bruise into the younger’s neck.

 

JT’s hard in his boxers now and he can’t help slipping his free hand into his trousers, groping his own flesh and watching the scene unfold in front of him.

 

Becks finally decides he’s had enough of biting the slighter boy’s bronzed skin and pushes the boy backwards on to the bench one more. He follows and straddles the smaller, pressing into him and making him lean back until he’s reclined, naked, along the bench. His chest is rising and falling quickly, both of his nipples now hard and standing out against the chilly air of the dressing room, his hands lying uselessly at his sides.

 

“Good boy,” Becks praises before lowering his head and biting one of Louis’ nipples, proceeding to press open mouth kisses down the boy’s chest until he reaches Louis’ own cock which is getting hard and heavy between his legs.

 

JT watches, rubbing his precum down the shaft of his own cock so the drag of his hand isn’t painful, as Becks raises himself up, leg and buttocks muscles tensing, before flipping the unsuspecting boy over on to his front.

 

Louis fucking _mewls_ as his cock drags along the cool metal of the bench bar and immediately goes to lift himself up with his hands only to have them grabbed roughly behind his back by Beckham.

 

“Fucking stay there,” JT nearly laughs again when he sees the blue eyes widen at the order, maybe it’s because he’s just realizing what’s about to happen or maybe it’s the fact that David Beckham’s just snappily ordered him to lie there, naked, hands behind his back.

 

Becks clambers from the bench with the grace that only David Beckham could muster, and slides the belt out from the loops of his trousers, before turning back to Louis and letting out an audible moan at the sight of the ass that’s laid out waiting for him.

 

Becks slaps a tattooed arm down and lets his hand bounce off the flesh, before grabbing into the mound with his fingers and squeezing, laughing when Louis whines in to the bench. JT watches transfixed as Becks winds his belt around Louis’ hands and binds them firmly taught behind his back.

 

Becks’ sleeves are rolled up and JT can make out all the tattoos and his flexing muscles as he rains down a couple of smacks to Louis’ firm ass.

 

JT’s cock is leaking heavily now and he’s having to bite his lip to hold back his moans, before deciding to stem off his own orgasm by wrapping his index finger and thumb around the base of his cock and concentrating on watching and recording with a steady hand.

 

Louis’ moaning and yelping as the slaps smack off his butt cheeks and JT can see the frustration on Beckham’s face. The man stops, stilling his hands for a moment as if under the pretense of letting the younger regain his breath, before then tugging off his tie and forcing it roughly between Louis’ pink and swollen lips. He winds it round twice; the material pressing Louis’ lips back and then ties it firmly at the back of his head.

 

JT finds it very difficult to not rub himself as he watches Beckham proceed to lower his face to Louis’ hole and begin to lick over the crack, his tongue jutting out of his mouth and dragging over the flesh. Over and over again, totally ignoring the muffled whimpers coming from the boy underneath him, licking and sucking, the occasional nibble to the rim of his hole. His tongue wetting Louis’ hole obscenely and JT spares a moment to hope that when he uploads this film to his laptop later he’ll be able to zoom in enough to see the saliva as it drops onto the skin.

 

Louis is moaning uncontrollably as Becks licks around his hole, his hands are tied so tightly together that his arms are straining and he feels his cock pressing into the metal rung of the bench beneath him. His nipples are so and he doesn’t want to cum, he doesn’t want to enjoy this but his cock is so hard and it’s pressed right into the metal that it hurts.

 

Becks licks, running his tongue straight over Louis’ hole before moving back and circling around, lick after lick, long and wet, and then he stops to bite at the flesh, right at the bottom of his hole, smirking as he hears the yelp fall from the gagged mouth.

 

Becks stops for a second, stays where he is but raises his right hand up to Louis’ mouth and slips three fingers in passed the gag, it’s snug but the boy’s mouth is wet and hot and his digits press tightly between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

 

He slips them out once more and immediately plunges his index and middle fingers into Louis’ waiting hole, the boy letting out a muffled scream at the intrusion. He jabs them in and out, letting them drag against the boy’s walls before scissoring them apart a little. Then, he shoves in his third finger, whilst with his left hand taking a hold of left bum cheek and squeezing.

 

JT watches, biting his lip so hard that he thinks it’ll bleed, as Becks squeezes the young man’s bum with one hand and fucks into him with the fingers of his other. Louis’ head is lying limp against the bench but his chest arches every time the fingers thrust into his hole.

 

Becks pulls his fingers free and groans as he shifts his dick, he moves slightly before settling back down onto Louis’ legs and, holding the base, pushes his cock into the wet and open hole.

 

Louis moans, long and low, as he feels Beckham’s prick push into him, he doesn’t think he can take anymore; he’s never been fucked before, he’s never had sex with a man before. He doesn’t want this and he knows that there are tears in his eyes but at the same time his own dick is hard and full and sore and he needs to cum.

 

Becks groans as he pushes in further, then he starts to fuck the boy, pounding into him and the boy’s smaller body gets shoved forward with the momentum of each thrust; the whines from his mouth are pitiful and Becks spares a second to think that his dick must be sore from where it’s dragging along the bench.

 

Louis squirms and tries to get free but it doesn’t work; in fact it backfires completely. He tries to pull forward as Becks thrusts his cock in again and it just unsettles Becks from where he must be half squatting, half straddling his legs, so that he falls and his dick hits right against Louis’ prostate.

 

He gasps, muffled against the now soggy tie in his mouth and he hears Beckham laugh as he thrusts against the ball of heat inside of him repeatedly.

 

His dick is sore and he guesses that it must be an angry red from where it’s rubbing against the bench. His bum aches and Becks is still pounding into it, rough thrusts, shoving his cock the whole way in before pulling out a little and shoving back in.

 

JT is running his fingers lightly against the underside of his cock once more, unable to stop himself, he can tell that Becks is close, the man is shaking, small tremors wracking his arms where they’re holding his body in a press up above Louis.

 

Becks cums with a pleasure filled groan and he shoots into Louis, his cock twitching as he empties, his head dropping forward to bite at the back of the slighter man’s shoulder.

 

“Mmmmphhh” Louis wants the gag gone, it’s pulling in to his lips and he needs relief, he needs to sit up or turn over- anything to relieve his cock.

 

Becks says nothing, just waits until he’s finished his orgasm and then pulls out, dick slapping wetly against Louis’ skin as he moves. He wanders away, leaving the boy lying out naked, bound and gagged on the bench as he finds a tissue to wet and wash himself with. Once he’s finished, JT watches with awe as the man just dresses himself once more, his eyes flitting to Louis on the bench whilst the brown haired boy moans and whines pitifully.

 

JT nearly drops his phone as, once Beckham’s clothed once more he moves back to Louis and forcibly turns the boy over. His dick is hard and red and leaking against his stomach, his nipples are still hard and his cheeks have been coated with tears. His eyes are blurred and JT can just about make out some whimpered begs being mumbled through the gag.

 

Becks bends over, Louis submissive and laid out in front of him, wraps a hand around his hard cock and tugs cruelly. He plays with the boy for a few minutes, running his hand around the head of his cock before harshly digging a blunt nail in the slit.

 

JT cums suddenly and uncontrollably, soaking the inside of his boxers. He catches himself but not before releasing a moan. Nobody hears it though because it’s drowned out by the sound of Louis screaming passed the gag.

 

Becks just laughs, Louis’s eyes blinking up at him and his breath racing, before tugging more gently at Louis’ cock. He presses a finger to the head of Louis’ hard dick before running it down the underside and JT sees the way the young man’s balls seem to pull up further, he knows he’s close.

 

Becks seems to realise that too and he flicks his index finger right at the pint between the bound man’s cock and balls and then Louis’ cuming. His hips fucking up into the air as Becks has relinquished all touch now, Louis’ mumbling nonsense and his cum is splattering his body. His slight body goes taught a few seconds into the orgasm before he starts moving his hips up and down once more, he just keeps cuming until eventually his body sags back down, naked and spent on to the bench.

 

 “You’re better with balls than I thought,” Becks comments as though none of this had just happened. He laughs at Louis’ wide tearful eyes and bitten lips, before roughly pushing him back on to his front, relishing the cried whimper that follows as his softening cock is once again pushed against the metal.

 

He undoes his belt and shoves it in his pocket, watching as Louis leaves his arms where they were, seemingly not even realizing they’re no longer bound.

 

“You can keep the tie,” Becks says before walking away, leaving Louis panting and spent behind him.

 

Just as JT thinks he’s gotten away with watching the hottest dressing room sex ever he sees Becks stop and walk his way, JT shrinks back and hides behind the corner with baited breath hoping to hear the footsteps retreat.

 

Thankfully they do, but not before David Beckham says, “Send me that.” 


End file.
